Zion's Camp (1834)
Zion's Camp was an expedition of Latter Day Saints, led by Joseph Smith, from Kirtland, Ohio to Clay County, Missouri during May and June 1834 in an unsuccessful attempt to regain land from which the Saints had been expelled by non-Mormon settlers. In Latter Day Saint belief, this land had been destined to become a city of Zion, the center of the Millennial kingdom; and Smith dictated a command from God ordering him to lead his church like a modern Moses to redeem Zion "by power, and with a stretched-out arm." Overview One of the most interesting episodes in the early history of LDS Church was the march of Zions Camp. The members of the Church in Missouri were being persecuted, and the Prophet Joseph made it a matter of prayer and received a revelation on February 24, 1834. The Lord instructed the Prophet to assemble at least one hundred young and middle-aged men and to go to the land of Zion, or Missouri. (See D&C 130:19–34.) Zion’s Camp, a group of approximately one hundred and fifty men, gathered at Kirtland, Ohio, in the spring of 1834 and marched to Jackson County, Missouri. By the time they reached Missouri, the camp had increased to approximately two hundred men. The purpose of the trek was to join the Saints in Missouri and buy lands in Jackson County and surrounding counties and retrieve those lands taken by the mobs who had dispossessed the Missouri Saints of considerable of their property. Upon reaching Missouri, and after extensive negotiations with Governor Dunklin failed to produce results, it was felt advisable to disband Zion’s Camp and await some future opportunity for the redemption of Zion. The “journey of Zion’s Camp” was regarded by many as an unprofitable and unsuccessful episode. A brother in Kirtland who did not go with the camp, meeting Brigham Young (1801-1877) upon his return, said to him, “Well, what did you gain on this useless journey to Missouri with Joseph Smith?” “All we went for,” replied Brigham Young. “I would not exchange the experience I gained in that expedition for all the wealth of Geauga County,” the county in which Kirtland was then located. (B. H. Roberts, “Brigham Young, A Character Sketch,” Improvement Era, vol. 6 1903, p. 567.) The journey covered more than one thousand miles and there were dissensions within and hostile demonstrations from without. There were hardships and disappointments, but these experiences had real value because from this group many became the leaders in the exodus of 12,000 people from Missouri to Nauvoo, and then later many became leaders in the great western exodus from Nauvoo to the Salt Lake Valley. In February 1835 those brethren who had accompanied the Prophet Joseph to Missouri as members of Zion’s Camp were called together, and from their numbers the Quorum of the Twelve and the Seventies were chosen. The Prophet explained that the trials and tribulations endured by the members of Zion’s Camp were not in vain, and it was the will of God “that those who went to Zion, with a determination to lay down their lives, if necessary, should be ordained to the ministry, and go forth to prune the vineyard for the last time.” (Documentary History of the Church, vol. 2, p. 182.) Unit History Background The Mormon Prophet, [[Joseph Smith (1805-1844)|'Joseph Smith (1805-1844)']], '''had previously received a revelation (D&C 57:1-3) in 1831 that designated Jackson County, Missouri as the future Zion or central gathering place of the newly organized Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints (Mormons). A great many of his followers moved to help settle this area but friction with the old settlers arose and they violently forced the Mormons from their lands and destroyed much of their homes and crops. After the Saints failed to get help from the state government to punish the criminals and restore them to their properties, Joseph received a revelation (D&C 101 on 16 Dec 1833) directing him to raise a group of men from their Ohio colony to help rescue and protect their Missouri brethren. Militia Recruitment & Organization On 01 May 1834, the volunteers began to assemble at the appointed starting place, New Portage, Ohio, a small town located about 50 miles southwest of the church headquarters in Kirtland, Ohio. By May 7th about 150 men were assembled, they were joined by their prophet-leader, other key leaders appointed and they began the journey to Western Missouri. Additional men would later join them bringing their numbers to about 220. They were organized into small companies of about 12 men each. Within each company the men picked their own captain and all others were assigned duties: two cooks, two firemen, two tentmakers, two watermen, two wagoners, one runner, one commissary. March to Missouri The distance marched was about 770 miles (New Portage OH to Fishing Creek, MO). Salt River Encampment On 07 Jun 1834, the band arrived in '''Salt River at James Allred (1784-1876)’s home and stayed several days to rest and replenish. The next day the camp was joined by a group recruited from Mormon branches in Michigan by his brother Hyrum Smith (1800-1844) and Lyman Wight. Combined, they involved two hundred and five men. James Allred and nine of his relatives were called by the Prophet to be members of Zion’s Camp. Just prior to their arrival at Salt River (03 Jun 1834), Heber C Kimball recorded an interesting prophecy from Joseph, that promised a plaque on the camp because of the friction and unbrotherly spirit manifested by a number of its members. While at Salt River, Parley Pratt and Orson Hyde were dispatched to take another petition to Gov. Dunklin. Fishing River Battle On 19 Jun 1834, Zions Camp passed peacefully through Richmond,MO despite many threats to disrupt the march there. Two days later (21 Jun 1834) they reached their final destination at Fishing River. Sometime after their arrival the group was disbanded, some stayed in Missouri and many returned to their homes. Clay County Cholera Epidemic Forced to close their Missouri store and move all the goods out of the area, the Gilberts and Rollin's moved across the Missouri River to a location near Excelsior Springs in Clay County, Missouri. It was there (late June 1834) that Sidney Gilbert met Zion's Camp and welcomed them onto his property as they made their way westward in order to assist the beleaguered Saints. When the cholera epidemic hit the camp, Algernon Sidney Gilbert was felled by the dreaded disease. His nephew, James Henry Rollins (1816-1899) was one of those who assisted in the burial of the victims. From the autobiography of Mary Elizabeth Rollins (1818-1913): Many of the brethren stopped with us, including the Prophet Joseph, his brothers, Hyrum and William; and Jesse Smith, their cousin, also Luke and Lyman E. Johnson. When the cholera broke out among the camp, Uncle Gilbert, (who was preparing to go on a mission) was among the first to die, then Jesse Smith. There were five who died at Uncle's, and nine at a neighbor's by the name of Burgett, this was in the month of June. The dead were rolled in blankets and consigned to the grave, as the people were so frightened they would do nothing for us, and our brethren were bowed down with sorrow for the loss of their friends, and almost despaired of seeing an end of the plague. But the Lord saw fit to heal the most of those who had come up in the camp, and there were not many deaths after the Prophet Joseph had administered to them. Uncle died on the 29th of June, 1834; shortly after, the camp left for their homes in Kirtland. About 68 people at the camp were stricken with cholera. Fifteen died and were buried beside Rush Creek southeast of Liberty in Clay county. The remains of three of these victims were discovered in 1958 and were reburied here (Mound Grove Cemetery) in 1976. Casualties from the Cholera (14 per Mary Rollins Journal): * Sidney Algernon Gilbert - died 29 June 1834. Joint owner in Whitney & Gilbert store in early Kirtland Ohio. Not part of the March put awaiting camp's arrival in Missouri. Stories from the March George Albert Smith (1817-1875) related how the group wanted to keep secret the nature and intention of their big group. Residents along the way were quite concerned about such a large group marching past their homes. This is how they responded to inquiries from strangers: "My boy, where are you from?" "From the east." "Ware are you going?" "To the west." "What for?" "To see where we can get land cheapest and the best." "Who leads the camp?" "Sometimes one, sometimes another." "What name?" "Captain Wallace, Major Bruce, Orson Hyde, James Allred, etc." The people not unfrequently, however, began to suspect that they were Mormons and many times this band was threatened and harassed. Even spies were sent to sneak into camp. Threats to block their passage thru Illinois and Indiana came to naught. Parley Pratt , the Chief recruitment officer of the camp tells the story of how an angel protected him as he was returning to the group from a long recruitment trip. He stopped along the road at about noon, being very tired from all of his travels: "...I sank down, overpowered with a deep sleep, and might have lain in a state of oblivion till the shades of night had gathered about me, so completely was I exhausted for the want of sleep and rest; but I had only slept a few moments till the horse had grazed sufficiently, when a voice, more loud and shrill than I had ever before heard, fell upon my ear, and thrilled through every part of my system, it said: 'Parley, it is time to be up and on your journey.' "In the twinkling of an eye I was perfectly aroused, I sprang to my feet so suddenly that I could not at first recollect where I was, or what was before me to perform. I afterwards related the circumstance to Brother Joseph Smith, and he bore testimony that it was the angel of the Lord who went before the camp, who found me overpowered with sleep, and thus awoke me." After crossing the Illinois River, the camp passed several of the large Indian mounds in that area. At one of these mounds they found the bones of an Indian with a arrowhead between his ribs. Here the prophet Joseph had a vision wherein he named this man Zelph and called him a righteous white Lamanite warrior who was slain here. Notable Leaders * Joseph Smith (1805-1844) - Prophet/Leader of the Mormon Church * Hyrum Smith (1800-1844) - led recruitment detachment via Michigan Area * Lyman Wight (1796-1858) - Appointed military leader of the expedition for his knowledge of military affairs and drills * Frederick G Williams - Treasurer & Paymaster * Zerubbabel Snow - Commissary General * Parley P Pratt (1807-1857) - Chief recruitment officer Members of the Camp A * Aldrich, Hazen (1797-1873) (0-?) - first LDS missionary to Lower Canada (1836), ordained first president of the Severty in 1835, After the death of Joseph Smith, Aldrich went on to lead a breakaway sect known as the Brewsterites. * Allen, Joseph S (1806-1889) (0-?) - married daughter of Isaac Morley (1786-1865) and assiste d him with LDS settlements in Sanpete County, Utah. * Allred, Isaac (1813-1 859) - son of James, 1847 leader of Little Pigeon refugee camp, with several sons in the Mormon Battalion and 1856 Handcart rescue. * Allred, James (1784-1876) (0-6) - homeowner of Allred Settlement at Salt River, MO * Allred, Martin C (1806-1840) - son of James * Andrus, Milo (1814-1893) (1-6) - led three pioneer wagon trains to Utah, a Bishop in Nauvoo, a Stake President in St. Louis, and later Quorum of the Seventy. * Angell, Solomon (1806-1881) (0-6) - 1st quorum of seventy. Brother of Truman O Angell, later chief architect of the LDS Church. * Allen A. Avery B * Babbitt, Almon W (1812-1856) (0-6) - 1841 president of LDS Kirtland Stake, first treasurer/secretary for Utah Territory, killed by Cheyenne indians in Nebraska. * Badlam, Alexander (1809-1894) (0-6) - inaugural member of the 1st Quorum of Seventy, Member Council of Fifty and early branch president in Boston MA. * Samuel Baker - oldest volunteer in camp, age 79. * Nathan Bennett Baldwin (1812-1891) (0-6)- First Quorum of the Seventy and later traveled west to Utah. * Elam Barber * Israel Barlow (1806-1883) (0-6) - 1st quorum of seventy, missionary to England, help settle Nauvoo, IL and Bountiful UT. * Lorenzo Dow Barnes (1812-1842) (0-6) - 1st missionary of church to die in service in a foreign land, 1st quorum of seventy, fulfilled two missions for church. * Edson Barney (1806-1905) (0-6) - 1st quorum of seventy, missionary to Las Vegas, Utah pioneer. Brother of Royal. * Royal Barney (1808-1890) (0-6) - 1st quorum of seventy, Utah pioneer. * Henry Benner * Samuel Bent (1778-1846) - Later appointed to Far West High Council, Nauvoo High Council, "President" of Garden Grove. * Hiram Backman * Lorenzo Dow Booth (1807-1847) - 1st Quorum of Seventy * George W. Brooks (1808-1887) - 1st Quorum of Seventy, eventually moved to Texas. * Albert Brown (1807-1902) - Veteran of Mormon Battalion and a Utah Patriarh. * Harry Brown * Samuel Brown * John Brownell * Peter Buchanan * Alden Burdick * Harrison Burgess * David Byur C William F. Cahoon John Carpenter John S. Carter Daniel Cathcart Alonzo Champlin Jacob Chapman William Cherry John M. Chidester Alden Childs Nathaniel Childs Stephen Childs Albert Clements Thomas Colborn Alanson Colby Zera S. Cole Zebedee Coltrin Libeus T. Coon Horace Cowan Lyman Curtis Mecham Curtis D Solomon W. Denton Peter Doff David D. Dort John Duncan James Dunn Philemon Duzette Philip Ettleman Bradford W. Elliot David Elliot David Evans Asa Field Edmund Fisher Alfred Fisk Hezekiah Fisk Elijah Fordham George Fordham Frederick Forney John Fossett James Foster Solon Foster Jacob Gates Benjamin Gifford Levi Gifford Sherman Gilbert Tru Glidden Dean C. Gould Jedediah M. Grant Addison Green Michael Griffith Everett Griswold Elisha Groves H * Joseph Hancock * Levi Ward Hancock (1803-1882) - Later was the only LDS General Authority (president of the Seventy) who joined The Mormon Battalion and was thus the primary spiritual leader of that group. * Joseph Harmon Henry Herriman Martin Harris Joseph Hartshorn Thomas Hayes Nelson Higgins Seth Hitchcock Amos Hogers Chandler Holbrook Joseph Holbrook Milton Holmes Osmon Houghton Marshal Hubbard Solomon Humphrey Joseph Huntsman John Hustin * Elias Hutchins * Heman T. Hyde * Hyde, Orson (1805-1878) - Future LDS Apostle noted for his famous trip in 1841 across Europe to Jerusalem. I * Warren S. Ingalls * Edward Ivie - died from cholera at Mound Grove MO (see above) * Ivie, James R (1802-1866) - Allred relative, later marched in the place of his son in Mormon Battalion, traveled to Sutter's Mill and then co-founder of Mt Pleasant Utah. * Ivie, John A (1804-1882) - brother of James * Ivie, William S (1811-1858) - brother of James, later proprietor of Kirksville Union Hotel. J * William Jessop * Luke Johnson (1807-1861) - called to Original Quorum of 12 Apostles, several missionary trips 1833-1836. * Lyman Johnson (1811-1859) - called to Original Quorum of 12 Apostles, several missionary trips 1833-1836, excommunicated in 1838, brother of Luke. * Noah Johnson * Seth Johnson * Isaac Jones * Levi Jones K * Charles Kelley * Kimball, Heber C (1801-1868) - later LDS Apostle and counselor to Brigham Young * Samuel Kingsley * Dennis Lake * Jesse B. Lawson * L.S. Lewis * Josiah Littlefield * Lyman O. Littlefield * Waldo Littlefield * Amasa M. Lyman M * Moses Martin * Edward W. Marvin * Reuben McBride * Robert McCord * Eleazer Miller * John Miller * Justin Morse * John Murdock (1792-1871) - gave adopted twins to Joseph, later bishop in Nauvoo and Salt Lake City. N * Freeman Nickerson * Levi S. Nickerson * Uriah C. Nickerson * Joseph Nicholas * Joseph B. Noble * Uriah North O * Roger Orton P * John D. Parker * Warren Parrish * David W. Patten * Orson Pratt (1811-1881) - later LDS Apostle * Parley P Pratt (1807-1857) - later LDS Apostle * William D. Pratt R Charles C. Rich Leonard Rich Darwin Richardson Burr Riggs Harpin Riggs Nathaniel Riggs Milcher Riley Alanson Ripley Lewis Robbins Erastus Rudd S * William Henry Sagers * Wilkins Jenkins Salisbury (1809-1853) - husband of Joseph's younger sister, Katherine Smith (1813-1900), he was ordained to the 1st Quorum of the Seventy in 1835 and excommunicated in 1836 for unchristianlike behavior. * Henry Sherman * Lyman Royal Sherman (1804-1839) - Subject of D&C 108 given in 1835. Died during mob persecution in Far West, Missouri, unawares that he had been called to the Quorum of Twelve Apostles. * Henry Shibley * Cyrus Smalling * Avery Smith * George Albert Smith (1817-1875) - later counselor to Pres Brigham Young * Hyrum Smith (1800-1844) - brother of Prophet Joseph, camp leader * Jackson Smith - (Jesse Smith? Cousin to Prophet Joseph) * Joseph Smith (1805-1844) - The Mormon Prophet-Leader * Lyman Smith * Sylvester Smith * William B Smith (1811-1893) - Brother of the Prophet, 1835 called as one of the original 12 apostles, 1845 called as 3rd patriarch of the church. Excommunicated in 1845 and follows RLDS Church. * Zechariah B. Smith * Willard Snow * Zerubbabel Snow * Harvey Stanley * Hyrum Stratton * Daniel Stephens * Elias Strong T John Joshua Tanner Nathan Tanner Ezra Thayer James L. Thompson Samuel Thompson William. P. Tippetts Tinney Thomas Nelson Tribbs V Joel Vaughn W * Salmon Warner * William Weden * Elias Wells * Alexander Whiteside * Andrew Hiram Whitlock (1805-1865) - Allred Relative - joined camp at Salt River Branch. * Lyman Wight - military commander of Zions Camp * Eber Wilcox * Sylvester B. Wilkinson * Frederick G. Williams * Alonzo Winchester * Benjamin Winchester * Lupton Winchester * Alvin Winegar * Samuel Winegar * Hiram Winter * Henry Wissmiller * Wilford Woodruff (1807-1898) - Later a famous Mormon missionary, LDS Apostle and 4th President of the LDS Church Y * Brigham Young (1801-1877) - Later a LDS Apostle and successor to Joseph Smith as 2nd President of the LDS Church * Joseph Young (1797-1881) - older brother to Brigham, afterwards called by Joseph Smith as one of the Seven Presidents of the First Quorum of Seventy. Women and Children * Charlotte Alvord * Mary Chidester * Ada Clements * Sophronia Curtis * Diana Drake * Mary Snow Gates * Eunice Holbrook * Nancy Lambson Holbrook *Mrs. Houghton *---?--- Ripley *Eunice Chidester (daughter of John M. Chidester) *John P. Chidester (son of John M. Chidester) *Charlotte Holbrook (daughter of Joseph Holbrook) *Diana Holbrook (daughter of Chandler Holbrook) *Sarah Lucretia Holbrook (daughter of Joseph Holbrook) *Sarah Pulsipher (daughter of Zera Pulsipher) *Almira Winegar (daughter of Samuel Winegar) Reflections Commentary on Zions Camp: * [https://www.lds.org/general-conference/1971/10/the-purpose-of-life-to-be-proved?lang=eng The Purpose of Life: To Be Proved]]- 1971 General Conference Talk by Franklin Dewey Richards (1900-1987). References * Wikipedia List of Participants * Missouri Persecutions - B.H. Roberts - Source notes for LDS History of the Church * [http://www.amazon.com/exec/obidos/ASIN/B00DWMR394/maintourvacationA/ The Eternal Perspective of Zions Camp] by James L Bradley - (Pulb 2004). * [http://www.amazon.com/exec/obidos/ASIN/B000UTZ6EQ/maintourvacationA/ Zion's Camp 1834: Prelude to the Civil War] by James L Bradley - (Pulb 1990). * [http://www.amazon.com/exec/obidos/ASIN/B00890HSB2/maintourvacationA/ History of Joseph Smith by his Mother] by Lucy Mack Smith - Formatted for easy reading on the Kindle and other ereading devices, with internal links to scriptures cited and footnotes. Category:History of the Latter Day Saint movement Category:1834 in the United States Category:Defunct Latter Day Saint organizations Category:Latter Day Saint movement in Missouri Category:1834 in religion Category:1838 Mormon War